


TerrariTale

by ModelZXA



Category: Terraria, Undertale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:05:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModelZXA/pseuds/ModelZXA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On one fateful day, Frisk and Sans are teleported into a strange world with strange things. With the only friendly creatures being a blue slime and a large town of people, how will they survive?</p><p>(BEING REDONE. READ THE NEW VERSION.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unfamiliar World, Unfamiliar People

**Author's Note:**

> My first AO3 Fanfic!

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!" Frisk screamed, as she fell down a portal that seemed to go on endlessly. Suddenly, she landed, with a CRACK!!!  
She tried getting up, but couldn't. She looked at her leg, and found it broken. She looked at her environment, it was... Odd. Even worse, Sans was nowhere to be seen.  
"W...where am I...?" Frisk asked herself. Suddenly, she heard voices from the cliff ahead.  
"I heard it over here!" A voice said.  
"You sure it wasn't a zombie or something?" Another voice asked.  
"Its daytime, dumbass." The 1st voice said. Then, 2 figures appeared from the top of the cliff. One was wearing armor that had a purple and pinkish color to it, and darkness flowed from it. The other figure was wearing a gold robe. The armored figure jumped down the cliff, somehow landing without a scratch. As he began walking towards Frisk, she was covering her face, frightened.  
"You okay? Easy now, I'm not gonna hurt you." The figure said. Frisk lowered her arms. The figure took off his helmet, and under it was a humanoid face. Brown hair and eyes, slightly scarred.  
"Broken leg... Lisa can fix that." The man said.  
"Who... are you?" Frisk asked.  
"My name is- oh shit, not now... I'll tell you later! JAIKE! Slime King incoming!" The man called out. The mage teleported himself to the two.  
"I'll hold it off while you get her to safety!" Jaike said, taking out a spell book. The man extended his hand to Frisk, who took it. He lifted her up.  
"Put your arm over my shoulder!" The man said, and Frisk put her arm over his shoulder. The man took out a grappling hook, and fired it at the top of the cliff. The two propelled towards the clifftop, and the man jumped up top. As the two reached a place with multiple houses, they entered the 3rd house.  
"Yuki! What happened to you?" A woman wearing nurse clothing asked, a worried look on her face.  
"Found a live girl here. Broken leg. Also, tell Kirk to get the minishark ready, we got a King Slime on the way." The man named Yuki said. The man layed Frisk down on a bed, and immediately he was out the door. As the woman went into another room to the left, a door that was on the right opened, and out stepped a woman wearing leafy garmets.  
"Of hallow and crimson, The gods have brought you..." The woman said quietly.  
"What...?" Frisk said. Then, a door at the end of the hallway opened, and out stepped a man with dark skin, wearing a trench coat.  
"Mornin' Terra. Who's she?" The man said, yawning.  
"She's Frisk. It was the gods will she was brought here..." The woman said.  
"You sure that she ain't another lost person? She's just a kid!" The man said.  
"On Hallow and Corruption, I am very sure." The woman said. Then, the nurse came out with a potion that had a red  
liquid in it.  
"Drink up, deary. It'll make you feel better." The nurse said. Frisk drank one of the potions, and her leg magically shifted back into position. Frisk stood up.  
"Whoa, kid. Theres a king slime out there. Best leave it to Yuki and Jaike." The man said.  
"They were the ones that saved me and brought me here! I have to at least help them!" Frisk said, rushing out the door. As she exitted, she saw Yuki and Jaike fighting the King Slime, having a bit of trouble. Out of nowhere, a smaller slime that had a blue color bounced up to Frisk. Frisk knelt down.  
"Awww, hello there, You're a cutie aren't you~" Frisk said, petting the slime.  
"KID! Get away from that thing! It's gonna kill you!" The man with the trench coat yelled, running towards Frisk, holding a magnum in his hand.  
"Wait! I'm fine. Its not dangerous." Frisk said. The slime jumped on her head, with Frisk giggling.  
"As I live and breathe, I have never seen something like this before. She actually became friends with a slime." The man said, holstering his magnum. Suddenly, Yuki was launched beside Frisk, hitting a wall. The king slime bounced towards Frisk.  
"Kid... Run!" Yuki said. But Frisk did not run.

CLIFF HANGER YAY


	2. Meeting everyone!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Frisk meets the people of the village.

But Frisk did not run...

"KID! Get back!" The man with the trench coat yelled, taking a minishark out of his trenchcoat. How he does it? I DONT FUCKING KNOW!!!  
"Wait, Kirk! Look, the slime on Frisk's head!" Terra said, and as she said it, the slime bounced off of Frisk's head, and in front of the King Slime. It... wiggled a little bit, and when it stopped, the King Slime retreated, bouncing away. The blue slime hopped back onto Frisk's head.  
"Did... The slime just convince the king to retreat....?!" Kirk said.  
"It is why she was sent here. She was given a power of that allows her to become friends with all forms of creatures, even the most deadly of creatures she can befriend. Frisk, if you would extend your arm?" Terra said. Frisk extended her arm, and Terra held her hand, and on the back of Frisk's hand, there was a marking, a symbol. Everyone gasped.  
"Her marking on her hand. She was destined to come here, to free the elements of dark and light. To bring peace to our world. I also have this marking on my hand." Terra said, and she showed Frisk the marking on her hand. As Frisk saw the markings, both symbols glowed green.  
"The markings are resonating... The powers between nature and corruption has awakened in us, Frisk." Terra said, releasing Frisk's hand. Frisk immediately ran to Yuki's aid.  
"Yuki! Are you alright?" Frisk asked, worried. Yuki opened his eyes, and took off his helmet.  
"Shadow Armor saved my ass... Thanks kiddo.." Yuki said, taking out a potion and drinking it. Yuki got up.  
"Yuki, thats why you use a bow instead of a sword when you have the option." Jaike said, putting his spellbook away.  
"Is everyone alright though?" Yuki asked. Everyone said yes.  
"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Yuki, he's Jaike. Jaike's our mage, and my partner. Although he can be a bit of a jackass and a smartass..." Yuki said, whispering the last sentence.  
"HEY!" Jaike yelled.  
"He's Kirk, our gunsmith. If you need a firearm, he's your guy. His minishark is especially deadly. The woman with the marking on her hand is Terra, our Dryad and our 2nd mage. She's over 500 years old by the way, but that doesn't stop poor Kirk from flirting with her." Yuki said.  
"The other woman is Lisa, our nurse. She's a professional, and she can fix you up, at least for a price if the healing cooldown isn't completely done."  
Yuki said, pointing to the nurse. Then, another house door opened, and out came a bunch of other people.  
"Oh, here they are. The man with the beard is Ingo, our demolitionist. He LOOVES to blow stuff up. Taylor is our stylist, I found her stuck in a web apparently. The goblin is called Paul, though you can call him Junkrat. He's our Tinkering dude, and can upgrade your equipment." Yuki said.  
"So, the child of gods will has arrived, eh?" A man said, and Yuki recognized the voice.  
"Brandon! I was about to introduce you to the new kid. This is Brandon, our guide. He pretty much knows everything about Terraria, even more than Terra. Jack is our merchant, he sells basic supplies like arrows, potions, et cetera. We also did have another dude, but he disappeared for some reason. He disappeared a day ago, sadly. His name was Pablo. He was our chef and butcher." Yuki said.

END OF CHAPTER WITH A CLIFFHAAANGER!!!


	3. Sans!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter unfortunately :(

"Urgh.... What in the hell...?" Sans said, getting up. Nobody was in sight, and even worse, he couldn't find Frisk.

"Oh shit... Frisk...!" Sans said to himself. He got up. He saw light coming from ahead. So, well, he walked there. Then, he saw a human wearing shadow armor(yep, its Yuki), walking towards him. He hadn't noticed him though. So, Sans tried to talk to him.

"Uh, Hello-"

"MONSTER!" Yuki yelled, aiming his bow at Sans.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Unless you want to have a broken bone" Sans said, winking at his own pun. Yuki was unphased though.

"Yeah right. Every skeleton I met here was always hostile. And now, if they're gonna start spawning on the surface, then they can go fuck themselves!" Yuki yelled, before firing his arrow. Sans dodged the arrow easily, to Yuki's disbelief.

"What... How...?" Yuki said, shocked.

"I warned you kid. But, since I'm mainly a nice guy, I'll do this instead. Have you seen a kid around here? Blue shirt with purple stripes, brown hair, fairly short, brown hair, extremely pacifistic?" Sans asked. Yuki let down his bow, and sheathed it.

"You promise you're not hostile?" Yuki asked.

"As much as I hate making promises, I will say, I promise." Sans said. Yuki led him to the village. He led Sans to the first house, and opened the door. Everyone gasped. Kirk pointed his revolver at Sans.

"MONSTER!!!" Kirk screamed. Yuki put his hands up.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA! Calm down Kirk! This one's friendky! He's just looking for Frisk!" Yuki said.

"How do you know for sure, eh? Remember the last dozen times you came to Lisa heavily wounded because you tried to be friends with a skeleton, HMMMMMMM????" Kirk argued. Frisk, hearing the argument, came out of her room, which was made by Yuki and Jaike for her.

"Sans!!!" Frisk yelled. She ran up to Sans, and hugged him as hard as she could.

"Oh my god... Kid... I was so worried about you...!!! Don't do that to me again, okay?" Sans said.

"Also, if you're thinking about leaving, you can't. You see, the kid and you were brought here for a reason. To release the forces of light and darkness. Y'see, The kid is special. The marking on her hand proves it.

Frisk extended her hand towards Sans. He saw the mark on it.

 

CLIFF HANGER YAAAAY!!!

End of chalter.


	4. An apology

So yeah. This ain't a story chapter though.

Anyway, I am not posting often due to having many other things to do. I have my DA account to manage, plus I'm on vacation in Fort Mires, for a baseball tournament. Yeah. So, thats why I can't post TerrariTale chapters often.

But thanks for the positive comments! I never thought this would end up this popular!

Thank ya'll my dear friends,  
And Stay Determined <3  
Terraria needs you all!


	5. Attacked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Uh oh! Goblin army gon' attack!)

The symbol glowed green. It was a circle with a plus sign in the middle.

 

"Thats the symbol of Terra. The god of Earth. I also have this symbol, but only it awoken when Frisk's was awoken." Terra said. Suddenly, there was a BAM BAM BAM sound from the door.

"Shit. Zombies are trying to break in." Yuki said. He unsheathed his blade, called Light's Bane.

"Listen, kid, I got this." Sans said. He opened the door. Suddenly, a gaster blaster appeared, and fired a laser, turning the zombie into pretty much nothing.

"W-what power..?!" Jaike said, shocked.

"My Dadster gave me it. He's a fucking genius, y'know?" Sans replied, shrugging. He closed the door.

*NEXT DAY*

It was a normal day outside. Yuki and Sans were telling each other bad jokes, and Terra was training Frisk to harness her powers. Suddenly, a horn was heard.

"OH SHIT! EVERYONE, GET INSIDE, NOW!!!" Yuki screamed. Everyone rushed inside of the house. Multiple goblins appeared from the distance.

"Goblin Army. Thats fucking great." Jaike said. He took out his spell book, and rushed outside. Yuki was already cutting down Goblins with major struggle. The mages were wearing the two down fast. Then, the two collapsed to their knees. The goblins made them surrender.

"Shit... Everyone, stay here. I gotta go help them!" Terra said, rushing out the door. She blasted multiple of the goblins with earth magic. She was doing fine, until a specific goblin showed up. It was carrying a sack, and ropes.

"Oh no... TERRA! BEHIND YOU!!!" Frisk screamed, running outside. She blasted the goblin with earth magic. She immediately regretted doing so, as she broke her promise of never killing anybody. Suddenly, a bag was put over her head! Same with Terra as well. There were multiple of them!

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU _BASTARDS!!!!_ " Sans yelled, as his eye began glowing and flashing blue and yellow violently. He fired his gaster blaster at the goblin kidnappers, and killed most of them. Suddenly, he fell to the floor! The goblin mages were chanting a spell that kept him on the floor!

"NO! FRISK!!!" Kirk screamed. As he readied his Minishark, the goblin mages had already teleported the two away.

"NOOOO!!!" Both Kirk and Sans screamed. The rest of the goblins retreated, as Kirk was already on a massacre, same with Sans.

"Oh my god...." Lisa said, covering her mouth. She rushed to Jaike and Yuki's aid. She gave them a healing potion, which healed them immediately.

"Sans... I'm so sorry..." Kirk said, a tear flowing down his cheek.

"I'm getting her back." Sans said. He was filled with DETERMINATION.

"And I'm getting my wife back." Yuki said, joining the two.

 

END OF CHAPTER ON A CLIFFHANGER!!!

Sorry for the short chapter. D:


	6. Importance for two lives.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terra and Frisk are kidnapped by the Goblin Empire!  
> Also, a new bad thing is introduced!

Terra and Frisk had the sacks put on them taken off of their heads. Their arms were tied behind their back. They were being escorted by multiple heavily armed goblin soldiers. As they enter the castle, a bigger, more mature, yet older goblin sat on the throne, wearing a golden crown.

"Well done, Dalek. You've sucessfully captured Terra and Frisk, despite this being your first time using the mage class. You may switch back to your warrior gear any time now." The king said. "It is my honor, your highness. But, one question. Why do we need only the kid and the dryad?" The goblin named Dalek asked, kneeling to the king. "We need them to power the Corrimson. We shall bathe the world in darkness and gore!" The king said. "You monsters...." Terra said under her breath. "Take them to the dungeon! You are now promoted to Commander, Dalek. First commander of the goblins, an honorable role to be given." The king commanded. "T-thank you, your highness! Right away!" Dalek said. He escorted Frisk and Terra to the Goblin dungeon. There, he threw the two into a cell. Another girl with orange hair with her legs and arms tied up sat inside the cell. Dalek closed the door.

"Hey. Its about time I get some company down here. I was getting lonely here." The orange haired girl said. "Who are you, exactly?" Frisk asked, approaching the orange haired girl. "My name is Selene. I used to be a mechanic, doing labor for the goblins. Then, after I was caught trying to run away, they imprisoned me down here. Dalek replaced me. He's a nice guy, brilliant dude. You'd like him." The girl named Selene said. "I'm not sure if I can easily like a goblin that KIDNAPPED US!" Terra yelled. "OI! YOU! SHUT IT!" A goblin warden commanded, annoyed at Terra's yelling. "Sorry." Terra apologized. "So, how'd you two get captured?" Selene asked. "We were captured during a goblin army attack. We're going to be used for something called the Corrimson, or something like that." Frisk replied. Selene's eyes widened. "Whats wrong?" Frisk asked. "The corrimson is no laughing matter. You see, the world here is plagued by something called The Corruption and The Crimson. The Corruption is meant to make Terraria corrupt, while Crimson wants to make it Bloody. The Corrimson is a combo of the two, and is enough to ultimately end the world..." Selene explained. Then, the prison cell door opened. Salek was there.

"The kid, right here. Now." Salek ordered. Frisk got up and walked towards him. "Follow me." Salek said. He closed the cell door, and led Frisk to a room that had this massive machine in it. It pulsated in blood and darkness. Frisk was put on a table, and she was bound to it by metal cuffs. "I'm sorry Frisk... I have to do this... The king will murder me and my family to set an example if I do not follow his command..." Salek said, a very sad look appearing on his face. He, and multiple other goblin scientists got multiple tubes with a sharp point on its end. They injected the tube needles into Frisk's arms, legs, and chest.

"I'm sorry Frisk, but this will hurt. A lot." Salek said. He flicked a switch, and Frisk was greeted with PAIN! Excrusiating pain! Frisk's screams flooded the entire castle. Salek winced, and turned away. He couldn't watch it. He couldn't let it go on!

_"Damnit... Even if he murders my family, I can't do this... I'm sorry Xon..." Salek thought._

"STOP!!!" Salek yelled. He flicked the switch, turning the machines off, and the pain.

"What are you doing, you imbecile?!?!" The other scientists yelled. Salek, ignoring them, ran to Frisk. He removed the tubes, and removed her cuffs.

"Even if I have orders from the king, I can't see a child be tortured like this! I was against the Corrimson, and now, I've reached my limit. I no longer support this empire!" Salek said. He unsheathed his legendary enchanted sword, Arkhalis. The scientists rushed at him, attempting to pin him down. He easily cut through the scientists.

"Stay behind me. We're getting outta here, including the prisoners." Salek said. He teleported to the dungeon, and killed the warden, to Terra and Selene's surprise. He unlocked the cell, and cut Terra and Selene's binds.

"We're getting outta here. I'm done with being in this godforsaken empire." Salek said. He teleported back to the village.

"Be free. I might as well introduce myself, if I don't get murdered on sight..." Salek said. The three females ran into the village. Sans, Yuki, and Kirk saw them first.

"FRISK!" Sans yelled, running towards her.

"Sans!" Frisk replied, running up to Sans. They both hugged, tears flowing down Sans's cheeks. How he does that, I DON'T FUCKING KNOW!

"Oh my god... Frisk.... I was so worried you had died....." Sans said, crying.

"TERRA!" Yuki yelled, rushing to Terra.

"Yuki!" Terra yelled back, rushing to Yuki. They both hugged, with tears flowing down Yuki's cheeks.

"Oh my god... Terra... I was so worried about you...." Yuki said, crying.

Then, Kirk saw Selene, and immediately his eyes widened.

"Selene...?" Kirk said.

"Kirk...?" Selene said back. They both ran up to each other, and hugged.

"Selene...! I thought I had forever lost you... I thought you had died.....!" Kirk said, tears streaming down his face, landing on  his trench coat.

"Kirk... I thought I would never reunite.... I missed you so much, baby..." Selene said, comforting Kirk. Then, Kirk saw Salek, and fury appeared in his eyes. He pulled out his revolver, and pointed it at Salek.

"YOU!!! YOU KIDNAPPED MY OWN WIFE, YOU BASTARD!!!!!!" Kirk screamed, the last word sounding almost demonic.

"Kirk! Wait! He was the one that saved us!" Selene said, pushing his revolver away. Kirk holstered his revolver. He unhugged Selene. He approached Salek.

"So, a goblin saved you. How ironic. How am I supposed to trust you, then?" Kirk said, giving Salek the evil eye in pure suspicion.

"Because if it weren't for him having a much kinder heart than all other goblins, we wouldn't be speaking." Selene replied.

END OF CHAPTER ON A CLIFFHANGER!

Hope ya'll enjoyed!

 


	7. A peace treaty... Wut?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King Slime comes back, but not for what you would normall expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by another Terraria Fanfic: Theres no days off

Everything was at peace for the next couple weeks. Frisk learned how to use her powers to defend herself, heal, and shield others, being taught by Terra. Salek worked with Junkrat at his Tinker workshop, Yuki and Sans told puns to each other, and defended the village at night with Jaike, Kirk and Selene were closer than ever, same with Yuki and Terra. Then, one day, the same blue slime that Frisk befriended on her first day arrived with a letter.

"Oh? Yuki, a letter from the king slime." Frisk said, giving Yuki the letter. It had surprisingly good handwriting.

It read...

"To Yuki,

I have realized my wrongdoings, attacking you. After Frisk had befriended my dear son, I was changed. I wish to exact a peace treaty to you. We won't attack you, but we could live together in harmony. We will also supply you with gel for torches, as I have found out why you kill slimes, for survival. I will be arriving soon. Tell the other people living there to lower their weapons."

"Alright, EVERYONE. The King Slime is coming for a peace treaty! Lower your weapons when he arrives, okay?" Yuki commands, being heard throughout the village.

"So, you're the King's son. You're such a cutie~" Frisk said to the blue slime, petting it. Then, there were sounds of a big slime bouncing towards the village. The king slime came into view. Then, there was a man with ninja clothing on. The King Slime withdrew its gel, and walked forward.

"So, you're the king slime. Honor to meet you, without us fighting anyway." Yuki said, shaking the King Slime's hand.

"So, do you sign is peace treaty, for peace to come true between Slimes and Terrarians?" The King Slime said.

"Yes. I sign it." Yuki said, signing the peace treaty. They both shook hands. The king slime walked away, reforming his gel, and bouncing away, the blue slime, aka the prince, followed close behind.

 

End of Chapter.

Yeh, peace between Slimes and Humans is now officially true!!!


End file.
